The present disclosure relates generally to a sampling apparatus for use with flowable stock, and particularly to a sampling apparatus for use with cellulose pulp fiber in an aqueous solution in a pressurized system.
A problem encountered in connection with the collection and consistency control of samples of an aqueous solution of cellulose pulp fiber from a pressurized system is the waste and spillage of the material being sampled.
A problem encountered in connection with the collection and consistency control of samples of a viscous aqueous solution of cellulose pulp fiber from a pressurized system is clogging of the viscous pulp in the collection system and/or delivery system leading up to the collection system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,451 discloses a cellulose pulp sampling and cleaning device having a wash chamber for washing the product to be sampled. A collection of valves, orifices, and conduits with bends provide flow control through a complex arrangement of non-linear flow paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,005 discloses a sampling assembly for taking a representative fluid sample from a pressurized fluid system. A pressure chamber houses a sampling container that receives a fluid sample from a manifold coupled to the pressurized system. A collection of valves, orifices, and flow passages with bends provide flow control through a complex arrangement of non-linear flow paths between the manifold and the pressure chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,317 discloses a sample tap apparatus with a pressurized cap for taking fluid samples from a pressurized system. Removal of the cap enables a sample bottle to be attached to the base of the tap apparatus. A helical spring attached to a fill tube within the base is used to steady the mouth of the sample bottle as it is filled by the fill tube. A shut off valve can be used to stop the flow of sample before it spills out of the sample bottle between the coils of the helical spring.
While existing fluid sampling apparatus may be suitable for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for a sampling apparatus that provides for ease of filling a sample bottle with minimal flow restriction to avoid sample clogging and sample inhomogeneity, and that provides for a controlled discharge upon filling of the sample bottle.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.